five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Slender's
Five Nights at Slender's is a FNAF fangame based on the Slenderman mythos.'Nuff said Phone Calls Hello,hello?Hi,bro.I'm Alex Kralie and I'll be your guide for your job at Slender Woods.So,uh,you have to be wary of the animatronics,especially Toby.But,as he only moves from Night 3 onward,he shouldn't be a problem.But,just don't let that power go down,because...well,you'll be in trouble.So,check those cams from time to time,and check the power.So,uh,goodnight! -Alex Kralie,Night 1 Hello?Ok,second night!That's crazy!Anyways,be more careful tonight,as Slender will start to move.Whatever you do,DO NOT LET HIM OR ANYONE IN!Still,remember to check the cams.And just don't let that power run out,cause as I said yesterday,it will not end well.Ok,so,goodnight! -Alex Kralie,Night 2 Hello?OMG!You got to the third night.Now,you have to check Hatchet Hill from time to time,to make sure Toby doesn't come out,''and check on Slender.That should be intermediate,but you're experienced.So,goodnight,bro!'' -Alex Kralie,Night 3 Hey,man.You're on your fourth night.I won't talk as much tonight,as I'm on a tape-phone,and I'm soon gonna run out of tape.So,uh...*dull clunking on door*remember to check those cams,and don't let your power go do--OH CRAP!*Slenderman static followed by dial tone* -Alex Kralie,Night 4 GOOD EVENING,MR GUARD.I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD GET HERE TO HEAR THIS.BUT I HAVE KILLED YOUR GUIDE AND YOU WILL HAVE TROUBLE GETTING THROUGH THIS NIGHT.THE WELFARE OF ANIMATRONICS IS A SEED PLANTED INSIDE THE CRUELTY OF HUMANS,SO BE WARY THAT YOU DO NOT HARM US.BUT NOW,YOU WILL MOST DEFINITELY DIE!*''garbling followed by Slender static* -Slenderman,Night 5 ''H-Hello?Hey man is it you?G-Great that you got to Night 6.I-I'm calling you from the Backstage right now.I think I overheard Slender saying they'll stuff me into some sort of suit.N-Now that's just a warning,in case I die and won't come back tomorrow for the new guard.Yeah,you heard me.You're not allowed to work the night shift anymore.Another guard will take your place.So,check those cams and that power!NO!NO!NO!NOOOO!*Sound of metal and duroplast scraping skin and a scream* -Alex Kralie,Night 6 Animatronics Slenderman Taking the place of Freddy,Slender is the strongest animatronic.His jumpscare is him grabbing you,revealing his jaw and shaking you,shrouding the screen in static. Masky This one takes the place of Bonnie.Masky is quite powerful,but he is quite slow.His jumpscare is him strapping you to your chair,making the screen get covered in static,then takes off his mask,which makes you pass out and away. Hoodie You know who Hoodie takes the place of.That's right Chica.Hoodie is a 50/50 in speed and strength.His jumpscare is him picking you up,and taking off his hoodie,which makes you die. Ticci Toby '''Of course,our Toby takes the place of yours truly,Foxy.He is the fastest,but not the strongest.His jumpscare is him knocking you down then hitting you in the face with his hatchet. '''The Operator Operator takes the place of Golden Freddy.He can be summoned by looking at an Operator poster on Cam(surprise,surprise!)2B.His jumpscare is a zoomed in pic of himself,playing a slowed down version of the Slender static. Locations The Office Marked on the map as "GUARD".This is your main location in the game.It is shaped like the FNAF 1 office,but the walls are made of bricks,and there is a lamp on the desk instead of the fan.But the doors are metal,and they are designed to keep animatronics out(Operator being an exception)Your chair can swivel 360 degrees,and you can see what's behind you.There is a mirror that takes up the entire wall.Unbelievably,you can see the night guard's reflection.He is a young man,about 20–21 years old,with light stubble and messy black hair.He has slightly pale skin and blue eyes.He wears a Slender Woods security outfit,consisting of a black polo shirt with a nametag(on which we cannot see a name),a white zipper jacket that is unzipped,grey pinstriped pants and AeroDance party shoes.He also leans back in his chair. '''Proxy Hall '''TBA Category:Games